(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power socket having a reed to activate an alarm, and more particularly to a power socket which is provided with a dual-metal complex reed on a conduction terminal, such that an alarm device will be activated to illuminate or give off sound if the dual-metal complex reed is buckled and deformed when it achieves a certain high temperature, so as to alert a user promptly to prevent a tragedy from occurring.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
From time to time it is heard that people get killed in a fire. From a research of scholars and experts, it is determined that reasons of causing severe casualties of people include an improper use of indoor decoration and maintenance materials, a wire sparking, and an imperfect planning of a fire zone. In order to prevent a tragedy of casualties of fire from occurring again and again, it is imperative that a government should more actively develop related rules and regulations, such that a home safety can be more greatly protected.
As a matter of fact, from all kinds of scenes of fire, it is known that in addition to a human factor, the most essential reason should be the wire sparking. As a lifetime of usage of an ordinary building can be as long as several decades, when the wires are embedded in the building for a long time, they will be aging due to an external factor or power use. Under this condition, once there is an abrupt power surge, it is very easy to result in the wire sparking to start the fire.